IAmFamous
by FaithfullyHopefulxx
Summary: Freddie has a secret. A big secret. That if anyone knew his whole life would probably change. His secret, he’s actually the super hot, lead singer of ‘Fresh’. The hottest band out. So what happens when Sam finds out?
1. Chapter 1

**IAmFamous**

**It's my first fanfic so go easy on me. **

**Summary: Freddie has a secret. A big secret. That if anyone knew his whole life would probably change. His secret, he's actually the super hot, lead singer or 'Fresh'. The hottest band out. So what happens when Sam finds out?**

**Chapter 1: Concert**

"_Searching this Earth, Searching this world, For a girl, A girl, A girl Just like you..." _A blonde boy finished singing and was crouched down at the end of the stage. His hand held out as crazed fans tried to grab it.

His name was Nathan Kress. He was voted hottest boy of the year. He was the lead singer of the hottest band, 'Fresh' –They were bigger than 'Cuttle Fish'- and he had the perfect tanned skin and brown eyes with floppy blonde hair. He wore black G-Star Jeans and a white Abercrombie and Fitch t-shirt with white sannies. Though hottest Nathans three other band mates were good looking too. The drummer, Ross Handing, had brown spiky hair and was wearing a black G-star jacket and ripped jeans with black trainers. Ross and Nathan were best friends out of the whole group. The bass guitarist, Josh Smith, had scruffy black hair that had blonde tips and wore a white t-shirt with a black shirt unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up over it. He had dark skinny jeans on and black sannies with it. The final member was the keyboardist Ryan Menzies, with his shave hair but and shining green eyes he was defiantly cute. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt and skinny jeans with Black and Silver Oncores.

Once they had sang their last song of the night they all gathered round the microphone Nathan was holding.

"Thank you, Seattle!" Nathan said into the microphone which earned him some cheers from the crowd.

"Hope you all had a good night!" Josh added taking the microphone off Nathan only to have Ross take it off him

"Have a safe journey home!" he said and waved at the crowd.

"See you all next concert!" Ryan added pulling the mike in his direction.

The boys all ran off stage and smiled and knuckle-touched each other.

"Good show guys," Nathan told his band mates.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah it was great, Rock Star; however it's a school night," a voice from behind Nathan said.

He turned around quickly and saw a woman holding a brown short-haired wig in her hand. It was his mum, Marissa.

"Hey mum," he smiled and she tossed him the wig.

"Let's go, _Freddie,_" she said putting the emphasis on Freddie.

Nathan shoved the wig on and waved bye to the guys.

"See you tomorrow; we have a signing down at the mall. Oh and try and be on time, Josh!" he said.

Josh huffed and Ryan gave him a noogie.

"Enjoy school, Freddie," Ross mocked his best friend and Nathan now as Freddie rolled his eyes.

"I will," he murmured and the others laughed.

"Freddie!" Marissa insisted. "We're leaving!"

"Bye and remember Josh, 4 o'clock," Freddie said then left.

Though born in LA and growing up there for 14 years of his life having an amazing voice thus him being lead singer of 'Fresh' Nathan wanted to be a normal so he created a disguise for himself as Freddie Benson, a nerdish guy. I mean what sane person would suspect that famous singer, Nathan Kress was the same person as dorky web-show producer, Freddie Benson? His mum Marissa went along with happily for her son and since the band was happy to move to Seattle for him his disguise was working well. The other three boys lived in an apartment by themselves and Nathan went to visit a lot. He lived with his mum across from Carly Shay, of course. He also pretended to be in love with Carly for a while but then got bored of it after a while and stopped.

So here he was now, on his way back to the apartment in Bushwell Plaza. He was going back to civilization.

**So what do you think? Is it good? Should I continue? R&R please! **

**Bye !!**


	2. Chapter 2

**IAmFamous**

**Thanks for all the reviews on chapter 1. I'm glad you all liked it. Though stupid me forgot the disclaimer in the first one so here it is.**

**Just so no one gets confused, when he has the wig on I'm referring to him as Freddie and when he doesn't he's going to be Nathan.**

**Disclaimer: **** If I owned ICarly, I'd be writing a script about Seddie getting together. Not a fanfic.**

**Chapter 2:**

Freddie entered Carly's apartment the next morning before school. Sam was already there as she had probably stayed the night as usual. The two girls were staring intently at the TV.

They paid no attention to him since he was in his dorky clothes, of course they would have if he came in with no wig and his designer clothes.

"What are you two watching?" Freddie asked but he got his answer from the TV not the girls when he heard a familiar song.

"The 'Fresh' concert!" Carly told him without taking her eyes off the screen.

"Nathan Kress is like a God!" Sam added in a dreamy voice which was unusual for her while Carly nodded in agreement.

Freddie couldn't help but laugh at that statement, Sam spent most of her time making his life a misery when she was in love with his other half. Ironic how the world works sometimes.

"What's so funny, nub?" Sam asked him and Freddie looked at her.

"Nothing," he lied quickly. "So are we going to school?"

Carly nodded her eyes still glued to the screen and she never made any sign that she was getting up.

"Uhh...are we going to school NOW?" Freddie asked and the girls looked at him.

"SHUT UP!" they snapped in unison.

Freddie rolled his eyes.

'_If I took this wig off I bet they wouldn't be saying that,' _Freddie thought to himself but of course the wig was never going to come off in front of the girls. No way in hell.

Once the song was finished Carly turned the TV off.

"Ok we can go...NOW!" she told Freddie, who once again rolled his eyes.

"You're such a dork, you know that Freddifer," Sam told him. "All you care about is school and educational things! No wonder no girl loves you."

'_If only you knew,' _Freddie thought to himself but obviously didn't say it out loud.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

At school Freddie was putting his books in his locker when he overheard Pete talking to Sam.

"Oh Yeah, Me and Nathan Kress and really good mates," Pete was saying.

Sam was looking impressed and Freddie -though Sam teased him- knew he should go help her because Freddie Benson may know Pete but Nathan Kress didn't and he knew guys like Pete were only after one thing and if lying meant they would get it then so be it.

So casually and smugly Freddie walked over to where they were. He bumped into them accidently on purpose.

"Oh sorry, didn't see you there," he said. "Wow Pete is another one buying the story about Nathan Kress. How many is that today? Like four and it's not even first period. You are good."

Pete looked at him confused and Sam looked angry.

"Sam, I don't..." Pete started but Sam cut him off with a slap.

"Jerk!" she spat and stormed off.

Freddie watched satisfied with his work. He gave Pete a smug grin then walked away.

He saw Sam at her locker and started to walk past her when she stopped him.

"Don't think I'm going to let you get away with this Benson," she threatened him. "Humiliating me in public, I don't like that and you know it."

She then stormed off again and Freddie just stood there shocked. This is what he gets for helping someone.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

In Carly's apartment after school the trio were talking about the next ICarly in the ICarly studio.

"What about we throw Freddie out a window?" Sam suggested and Carly glared at the ferocious blonde.

"Very mature, Sam," she said and Sam shrugged then stood up.

"I'm going to get something to eat," she said then left the studio.

Freddie looked at Carly with a questioning look which Carly returned with a confused one.

"Why am I friends with her?" Freddie asked.

Carly let out a laugh and shrugged.

"Because deep down, you know she's a great friend," Carly offered and Freddie made a face. "So what about we do the green screen?"

Freddie nodded and Sam came in with a big bowl of what looked like different yoghurts mixed together. It was brown, pink, yellow, white and a sort of toffee colour.

"Are you going to eat that?" Carly asked disgusted.

Sam looked at the bowl and an evil smirk appeared on her face which Freddie and Carly exchange fearful expressions. Sam looked at Freddie and her smirk grew wider.

"I was...but now I have a better idea," she said. She dumped the whole lot over Freddie's head.

"SAM!" Carly and Freddie yelled at the same time.

Sam was rolling on the floor in hysterics. Freddie wiped the yoghurt away from his eyes and Carly was glaring at Sam but trying not to laugh at the same time.

"I better go home and have a shower," Freddie snapped and stood up.

He stormed out the studio and Sam continued to laugh. Carly gave a small smiled and then frowned again.

"Sam," she started and Sam calmed down enough to look at her. "That was really mean and Freddie was really upset maybe you should go apologise to him.

Sam blinked then burst out laughing.

"I'm not apologising to him! He publicly humiliated me, I was just getting revenge," Sam told Carly who just gave her the I-Don't-Care look.

Sam moaned and mumbled and groaned as she picked herself up from the floor and made her way to Freddie's apartment. The door was unlocked so she just went right in but she could hear the shower on and was going to turn back but then realised Carly would make her come back and decided just to wait for him.

She sat on the couch and picked the remote up and began flicking through channels, waiting on him to come out.

**Ok so I know not much happened in this chapter but the next one will be better!**

**R&R PLEASE!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**IAmFamous **

**Thanks for all the comments. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 3:**

Nathan stepped out the shower. He had obviously taken his wig off so it didn't get wet. His blonde hair was dripping as he wrapped the towel around his waist.

From in the living room he could hear voices and realised they were from the TV.

'_Did I leave it on?' _he wondered.

He unlocked the bathroom and stepped out adjusting the towel around his waist as it almost fell. He realised what was on the TV, 'Girly Cow!' Now way in hell would he watch that which meant that someone was in the apartment and it wasn't his mum!

So who was it? His question was soon answered when the back of a familiar blondes head popped up from the sofa.

"Carly told me to come and apolo...AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Sam screamed when she turned round and saw Nathan Kress standing there instead of Freddie Benson who she had been expecting.

She jumped up off the couch in excitement.

"Sam...Shoosh!" Nathan begged.

"OMG! Nathan Kress...is standing in front of me...half naked...in Freddie Bensons apartment...and...He knows...my name! AHHH!" Sam screamed and Nathan ran over to her and put his hand over her mouth.

"Sam, you have to stop screaming!" he pleaded.

Sam looked at him, confusion spreading across her face as he slowly pulled his hand away from her mouth ready to put it back if she screamed again.

"Wait a minute...you sound just like Fre...NO!" she gasped and this time her own hand went over her mouth is shock.

Nathan sighed, defeated knowing he had been found out and Sam almost fainted from shock.

"Freddie...Freddie Benson is...Na-Na-Nathan Kress," she finally spat out.

"Not exactly," Nathan shook his head. "It's more like Nathan Kress is Freddie Benson."

"OMG!" Sam exclaimed. "I had my first kiss with Nathan Kress! This is a dream come true!"

"Sam, please stop screaming!" Nathan begged. "Someone might come in, wondering what you're screaming about."

Sam looked at him confused and Nathan sat on the couch. He patted the spot on the couch telling her to sit down. Sam did so, quickly. She'd do anything he asked her to now she knew who he really was.

"Are you going to explain to me what's going on?" she asked and Nathan gave another sigh.

He bit his lip and it was silent for a few minutes until finally he spoke.

"I just wanted to be normal a guy and have a normal life," he started. "I love the fans they're great, they really are but I wanted to be able to walk down the streets without people snapping my picture all the time. So I created Freddie Benson. This dorky guy who loved tech stuff. Truth is I don't really know anything about techy things or even like it that much. Sure I can work a camera and a microphone but that's about it!"

"I don't understand," Sam shook her head. "If you don't know technical stuff, then how did you get all the green screen and stuff like that on your computer?"

Nathan looked at her and smiled slightly.

"Ryan does it for me. Ryan Menzies, the keyboardist, he's great with all the technical things," Nathan told her.

"So your band knows, about your secret?" Sam asked.

Nathan nodded and Sam looked around the room not sure what to say. I mean what do you say when you find out the guy you used to rip on all this time is also the guy you've been in love with for about two years.

"What are you waiting for?" Nathan asked and Sam turned her head quickly to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked and Nathan let out a hearty laugh despite his depressed mood.

"Go tell the world my secret! Tell them that Freddie Benson isn't just the dorky producer. You may as well tell everyone on ICarly tomorrow, save yourself the breath of having to tell each and every individual," Nathan said sadly.

Sam stood up and for a moment she was tempted to run out the door and scream at the top of her lungs his secret but then with a look at him she realised that though she didn't like Freddie that much, it wouldn't be Freddie getting hurt. It'd be Nathan.

"I'm not going to tell anyone your secret," she said quietly and Nathan looked at her shocked.

"Why not?"He asked confused.

Sam then realised she could blackmail him even if it was wrong.

"I won't tell anyone _**IF **_you be my boyfriend!" she smiled and Nathans face fell.

"WHAT?!? But you hate me!" he exclaimed.

Why in the world would Sam want to go out with him? Was this some sort of mean trick or something?

"Wrong," Sam said in a sing song voice. "I hate Freddie but I want to date you!"

Nathan sighed and realised this was his only way out. He scrunched his face up like he always did when he was thinking hard about something.

"Ok!" he breathed and Sam squealed.

He looked around the room and for the first time in what seemed like hours saw the time. **3:46!!**

"Oh no!" He gasped and jumped up. "I got a signing in 15 minutes."

He started to run for the door when Sam stopped him.

"Uhhh...Freddie, I mean Nathan! Your only wearing a towel," she told him and he looked down.

"Oh right, thanks," he said embarrassed and ran into his room.

A few minutes later he came running out again, fully dressed in his Nathan Kress clothes and headed for the door.

"Thanks Sam, for keeping my secret," he grinned at her before leaving. He ran out the apartment.

Sam stood there for a moment in the empty apartment. She looked around for a moment and then pinched herself.

"YES! It wasn't a dream," she smirked and giggled.

Then ran out the apartment and into Carly's screaming at the top of her lungs:

"CARLY! NATHAN KRESS IS SIGNING AUTOGRAPHS AT THE MALL WITH THE REST OF 'FRESH' WE NEED TO GO LIKE NOW!"

**Ohhhh so Sam knows and she's blackmailing Nathan!!**

**Well hope you liked it! R&R!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**IAmFamous**

**Thanks for all the comments, I really appreciate them. :D**

**Disclaimer: I only own the storyline and the computer I write this on. **

**Chapter 4:**

Nathan arrived at the mall in the dressing room for him and the rest of 'Fresh', puffing and panting, where the other guys were waiting.

"Dude, what took so long? I thought we were meeting at 4!" Josh mocked Nathan after all the criticism he got from him at the concert.

After getting his breath back from running so much, Nathan checked his watch and looked at Josh in disbelief.

"Josh! I'm not late it's four o'clock exactly! You guys are early and I had to run all the way here and do you know how fast you have to run to make sure not one person notices who you are," Nathan rambled on. "Plus I would have ended up arriving here in only a _TOWEL _if Sam hadn't reminded me!"

Ryan, Josh and Ross looked at the crazed blonde singer in front of them and exchanged glances.

"Dude, did you hit your head or something?" Ross asked his best friend.

"Never mind that, how did Sam remind you to put your clothes on?" Ryan asked.

"Nathan you bad boy," Josh joked with a smirk as he always had the dirtiest mind out of all four boys.

Nathan shot him a glare and Josh's smirk vanished. Then Nathan looked at them all and sighed.

"No I haven't hit my head," he answered Ross's question first. "The Sam thing is sort of a long story...and no it's nothing like that Josh!" he said before Josh could put in a remark. "She knows though about me being...well me."

The other guys looked at him sympathetically and Ross patted his shoulder.

"Is she going to tell everyone?" Ryan asked and Nathan shook his head.

"Not if I date her. But only Nathan dates her, Freddie doesn't," Nathan explained.

"Well...she can't be that bad. She's not going to go all aggressive on you as Nathan like she does with Freddie, I mean she loves you like every other girl on the planet, right? Besides you are mostly Freddie anyway, so you'll hardly have to be her boyfriend," Josh said.

The other three looked at him, surprised.

"Wow, Josh. For someone as stupid as you that was actually pretty smart," Ryan said and before Josh could say anything there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Ross called and the door opened.

A man wearing a black t-shirt that said security came in.

"Are you ready to come out now guys?" he asked and they nodded.

The four left the room and walked out into the open space in the mall and sat at a table for four. There was a line that looked about a mile long with excited fans who were mostly screaming girls.

"Dude," Ryan murmured in Nathans ear. "Your girlfriend is here."

Nathan looked at saw in the line was an excited Carly standing next to an even more excited Sam. Nathan simply glared at Ryan who smirked and so the signing began.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

They'd been through what seemed like millions of girls and finally it came to the two Nathan was dreading. He wondered if Sam had told Carly but when Sam came up to him he asked her as Carly was too busy talking to Josh to notice and she shook her head then leant over and whispered in his ear.

"Come over to mine tonight and we can watch a DVD, but don't wear the dorky stuff," she ordered quietly so no one could hear.

'_Same old Sam,' _Nathan thought as she pulled away. '_Demanding as ever, atleast she is keeping the secret though.'_

He gave her an autograph and she smiled then walked off with Carly after getting the autographs of the other three.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Freddie got the bus to Sams. He had put his wig on just to get there so he wouldn't be recognised and he'd take it off when there but like she had asked, he didn't wear his Freddie clothes. He didn't wear designer clothes either just in case someone he knew saw him and wondered where he had got designer clothes from.

When he arrived at Sams house he knocked on the door and she appeared. She smiled then frowned at the wig. He realised what she was frowning at.

"I'm taking it off once I'm inside don't worry," he told her and Sam smiled again then let him in.

She shut the door and he took the wig off. Sam guided him into the living room.

"So what are we watching?" Nathan asked as they sat on the couch.

Sam looked at him and held up two DVD's, both horrors.

"You like horror films?" she asked and Nathan nodded.

"Wow, you really are different from Freddie," she said and Nathan shrugged.

Sam popped in the first DVD which was called, **'House of Wax.' **Since it was just the trailers she ran into the kitchen and got some popcorn then turned the living room lights off, before settling down next to Nathan on the couch, just in time for the film to start.

During the film Sam had expected him to be scared since Freddie was usually like that but since he didn't have to act like Freddie he was staring intently at the screen. Sam as usual wasn't scared either, except at the part when Paris Hilton turned the light on and the guy was right staring at her that was when Sam jumped and screamed.

After the second film which Nathan was intently watching too. The turned the light back on and decided to talk for a bit on the couch.

"No way," Sam laughed as Nathan told her a story about a crazed fan who tried to jump on top of the tour bus just to follow the band. "That's seriously messed up."

Nathan laughed too.

'_She's nice when she's not being totally vicious sand mean' _Nathan thought. '_Uck...what am I thinking? She's not nice at all! She's Sam.'_

"It must be fun, being famous. All the cool parties you get to go to and stuff," Sam said and Nathan shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. I got a party on Saturday actually," he told her and before he knew what he was doing he said, "You wanna go with me?"

Sam looked shocked for a few moments and Nathan was in shock with himself too. Then Sam smiled and Nathan bit his lip.

"I'd love to," she smiled and Nathan smiled nervously back.

"Great," he said though he was mentally kicking himself. "I'll pick you up at 7!"

"Ok," Sam nodded then looked at the time. "You better go, it's getting late and won't Freddie Benson be upset if he's late for school."

Nathan laughed slightly at that.

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow," he said and Sam showed him to the door.

He put his wig back and looked at Sam and smiled.

"I had fun," he said and Sam nodded.

"Me too," she said and Nathan nodded before leaving and Sam shut the door.

'_What have I done?' _he thought himself as he walked down the path.

**Oh they had their first date, cute. LOL! **

**So tell me what you think. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**IAmFamous**

**Sorry I didn't update the story yesterday; I was really busy looking after my nephew all day. **

**Anyway here is the next chapter. :D**

**Chapter 5:**

Freddie was at school waiting for Sam and Carly to arrive when Shane walked up to him. Shane had gotten out of hospital at the start of the month and had tried to stay out of the way of Sam and Carly however when they weren't around him and Freddie talked.

"Hey, Freddie," he greeted him.

"Hey Shane, how's it going?" Freddie asked and Shane shrugged.

"Alright, so uhh...listen I need a favour," he said and Freddie looked at him questioning him. "Well the Halloween dance is next week and I'm meant to be organising it and the band that was supposed to play quit on us. So I need your help."

A million thought raced through Freddie's mind at that moment.

'_No one has heard me sing, before! How does he know I can? Does he know about Nathan? Has Sam said something? Is he asking me to get 'Fresh' to perform? What am I going to do?' _Freddie was so caught up in his thought he didn't hear what Shane said next.

"Did you hear me, Freddie?" Shane asked and Freddie looked confused. "I said do you think you can use ICarly to get an amazing band for us?"

Freddie breathed a sigh of relief and nodded.

"I'll see what I can do," he said and Shane nodded.

"Thanks man, I owe you one," he said.

"Just think of it as us paying you back for Sam and Carly causing you to fall down an elevator shaft," Freddie said and Shane gave a small laugh.

"Speaking of them, there they are...so I better go," Shane said and ran off.

Freddie turned around and saw Sam and Carly walking towards them. Carly was talking to Sam who was happily eating from a bag of bacon.

"Hey dork," Sam greeted him.

And for once Freddie was grateful that Sam had insulted him. She was obviously trying to keep it a secret about his other identity by acting normal around Freddie when Carly was there.

"What did Shane want?" Carly asked curiously. "Is he mad at us, 'coz I think he's avoiding us."

Freddie raised his eyebrows in disbelief at Carly being so naive which was unlike her.

"You practically pushed him down an elevator shaft!" Freddie exclaimed. "I think he as a right to avoid you!"

Carly huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"We didn't push him," she said defensively and Freddie shrugged. "So what did he want?"

"Oh he's helping organise the Halloween dance and the band quit so was asking us to use ICarly to help find a good band," Freddie told them.

The girls nodded and then Carly's face lit up as if she had just had the greatest idea ever.

"We could e-mail Fresh!" she exclaimed.

Freddie's eyes grew wide and Sam chocked on a piece of bacon she had just put in her mouth. Carly hit her back a few times then pulled out her PearPhone. She started to do something on it.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked curiously looking over her friends shoulder.

"I'm e-mailing, 'Fresh' from their fan-site, this is going to be great," Carly exclaimed happily.

"You can't!" Freddie exclaimed and Carly stopped what she was doing and looked at him confused.

"Why not?" she asked suspiciously.

"Ummm...because...ehh...well you see...'Fresh' is rubbish!" Freddie told her and Carly gasped in shock.

"What do you mean, they are rubbish? They are the best band out! They are better than 'Cuttle Fish' and you know it!" Carly told him forcefully.

"I think they are nubs!" Freddie said and Carly gave another gasp.

"You're just jealous because you'll never be as cool as Nathan Kress," she said.

Sam gave a little snicker and Freddie shot her a look and she stopped but the smirk still stayed on her face. Carly was confused but didn't question it as she was annoyed at Freddie for making fun of her favourite band.

"Look, don't you think it'd be better to have a band everyone likes?" Freddie asked.

Carly was about to say something when, they heard music blaring from Freddie's pocket. It was his phone ringing and the ringtone was one of the bands newest songs called _Hypnotized._ Freddie looked like a deer caught in headlights as Carly looked at him expectantly with her hands on her hips. Freddie gave her a nervous grin.

"I thought they were nubs," Carly said mocking Freddie.

"So I like some of their songs," Freddie said and then pulled the phone out of his pocket and answered it. He started talking to his mum.

Carly shook her head then continued to e-mail the band.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sam asked and Carly looked at her.

"What's gotten into you? You love 'Fresh' maybe even more than I do," she said and Sam shrugged.

"Nothing, I just don't think they'll come since they are so famous and all," Sam said and Carly shrugged.

"Maybe they will, maybe they won't. Hey I'm going to ask them to be on ICarly as well!" Carly exclaimed and continued to type.

Sam looked at Freddie who was still on the phone but silently pleading for her to do something. She looked around desperately and then realised she couldn't do anything but hit the phone out of Carly's hand. So she did just that. The phone turned off when it hit the ground because the back came off and the battery fell out. Carly looked at her shocked and confused as she picked it all up.

"Sam, what did you do that for?" she asked slightly angry.

"Sorry," Sam apologised. "I didn't mean it. I guess you'll have to e-mail them again later on. The bells about to ring!"

"Oh don't worry, I already sent the e-mail," Carly grinned as she put the battery and the back of the phone back on.

Freddie who had just hung up from his call with his mum looked horrified but he couldn't do anything as the bell ran at that moment and Carly ran off to class with Sam. Freddie sighed and hit his head against a locker earning him some weird looks from passers-by.

'_Why did I ever want this stupid double life?' _he wondered to himself.

**Poor Freddie! It always happens to him. LOL ******

**Sorry again for taking so long to update. Well tell me what you think please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**IAmFamous**

**Hey Readers! Ok here is chapter 6!! Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 6:**

Saturday came quickly for Nathan. He didn't want to go to this party and he was thinking about calling Sam and cancelling but he knew she'd be so upset. Even though she was always violent towards him he couldn't bring himself to quit on her.

So there he stood on Saturday night in front of his mirror wearing a pair off baggy jeans with a black t-shirt and over it an army green Diesel jacket. His blonde hair was naturally floppy. He checked his reflection one last time before leaving his room.

He checked through the peep hole and when he knew it was clear, threw his hood up over his head and ran down the stairs out into the street and round at the corner of his building was a silver Mercedes Benz covered in diamonds. It looked amazing and Nathan jumped in the back of it. His driver Edward smiled at him as he put his hood down.

"What is the girls address, ?" Edward asked and Nathan gave him Sams address.

The ride there was pretty silent. Nathan was staring out the window thinking about how this night was going to go down. Would it be good or bad? Would he end up embarrassing himself and now after tonight with all the paparazzi that was going to be there, everyone would know something was going on between him and Sam. Obviously they wouldn't know he was Freddie but still everyone would think and he was once again thinking about cancelling out on Sam. However it was too late too as Edward had just pulled outside of Sams house. He beeped the horn and a hobo a few feet away tried lamely to throw a bottle at the car but it didn't go very far.

A moment later the front door to Sam's house opened and there stood Sam wearing a white tank top with a chunky black belt with silver studs under her chest and a purple skirt that sort of stuck out with silver heels and was holding a little silver purse. Her blonde hair was straightened. She gaped at the car and ran out of the house over to it.

Nathan couldn't help but stare at her. She looked amazing.

"Oh My God!" she gasped as she got inside. She shut the door and Edward started to drive. "You always have a car like this?"

Nathan laughed and nodded. This was a side of Sam he hadn't seen before. She wasn't the tough and independent girl she usually was but the girly girl. She shot him a smile and Nathan couldn't help but smile back.

"You look great," he complimented her and Sam looked down at her dress.

He could tell she was trying to hide a blush but wasn't doing a very good job of it.

They arrived soon and all the paparazzi and fans were waiting to see which big celebrity would be next out of the car. Sam was about to open the door when Nathan stopped her and pointed at Edward who was getting out the car and coming round the side to let Sam and Nathan out.

Nathan slid out first and they all went wild. The fans screamed begging for an autograph and the paparazzi started snapping away with their cameras. He could just hear the music inside blasting away over all the fans. He turned around and offered his hand helping Sam out of the car. It wasn't until that moment he realise how tanned Sam actually was. He still had trouble tearing his eyes away from her too.

As soon as the photographers saw that he wasn't alone they went even crazier. As they walked towards the doors, Nathan put his arm around Sams waist and she couldn't contain the grin that spread across.

"This is the most amazing night of my life," she muttered to them as they both smiled for some of the cameras.

Nathan signed some autographs and after a while finally made it inside.

"NATHAN!" someone yelled and they both looked over to see Ross, Ryan and Josh all standing talking.

Josh had his arm around a girl with black hair and purple highlights through it and an extremely short silver dress on. Nathan lead Sam over. Nathan knuckle-touched his band mates as usual and they all grinned.

"Hey Nathan," Josh said and pointed to the girl next to him. "This is Jamie."

"Hey Jamie," Nathan smiled at her. "Guys this is Sam, from ICarly."

There was a chorus of "Hey Sam" from the boys and Jamie stepped forward and hugged Sam.

"Hi Sam," she said sweetly and Sam hugged her back not really sure what was going on.

They let go of each other and Jamie stepped back next to Josh. Ryan took a sip of his drink and then looked at them.

"Hey Nathan, we got an e-mail to perform at some school dance," he said. "Actually we got two e-mails asking us."

Nathan and Sam looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Carly," they both said at the same time.

"Look, we know it was your dance, so if you don't want to do it. It's cool," Ross shrugged and Nathan bit his lip.

Everyone looked at him expectantly and he wasn't sure what to say. He knew Carly would be really happy if they went and everyone would have a great party plus Shane would be totally pleased. It seemed if he didn't agree, he' be letting everyone down. Plus it'd be good publicity. He'd just have to tell everyone he wasn't going, when he was Freddie Benson of course.

"Yeah, alright," he shrugged.

The guys all grinned and a new song came on. It was Lady Gaga, _Just Dance! _Sam grinned at Nathan.

"This is my favourite song," she said and grabbed his wrist. "Come dance with me."

She dragged him over to the dance floor and they were in a crowd of people. Josh and Jamie started to dance aswell.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Later that night after hours of dancing, Nathan and Sam were sitting down talking. Sam took a sip of her drink.

"So what do you think of the celebrity parties?" Nathan asked and Sam smiled.

"They're fun and do you know, I was dancing right next to Kelly Clarkson and she told me she loved ICarly. How cool is that!" Sam exclaimed happily and Nathan laughed. "And Jamie, I didn't think I'd like her at first but now I think she's great. She's really sweet too."

"She'll be Josh's new thing for a few weeks until he sees some other girl. He's like that all the time," Nathan said and Sam nodded in acknowledgment.

She looked around the room and watched as the people danced. She looked at Nathan who was drinking.

"I didn't know you were such a good dancer," she told him and he swallowed his drink then grinned at her.

"A gift, I guess," he laughed and Sam nodded.

"Come on, lets go dance!" she said and dragged him up. He grinned and when with her.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Once the party was over and they were back dropping Sam off, Nathan walked her to the door.

"I had fun tonight," she told him and Nathan nodded.

"Me too, I was surprised by how much I enjoyed it," he admitted.

"Well I better go. I'll probably see you tomorrow round at Carly's," Sam shrugged.

Nathan heard a beep and saw Edward getting impatient. He held up a finger signalling he'd be one minute and turned back to Sam.

"Alright, see you," he nodded.

Sam was about to go into her house when she turned around and put a hand to Nathans left cheek. She had to lean up even though she was in heels -she wondered when he had gotten so tall- and kissed his cheek. Slightly embarrassed Sam quickly went indoors and locked the door. Nathan stood shocked for a moment and then ran to his car.

Edward looked at him with his eyebrows raised and Nathan looked confused.

"What?" he asked and Edward chuckled shaking his head.

"You like her," he said as he started to drive away. "A lot!"

Nathan went red and shook his head in disagreement.

"No I don't," he argued. "She's just a friend."

Edward let out a disbelieving chuckle and Nathan huffed.

**OHHHHHH! Is Edward right? Does Nathan like Sam? And what happens when people see the pictures of Sam with Nathan? **

**R&R PLEASE!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**IAmFamous **

**Hey Guys and Girls!! Thanks for all the support I'm glad you all like the story so far. **

**Chapter 7:**

Nathan was making his way over to the apartment block that Josh, Ross and Ryan shared. He went over sometimes to hang out with guys. That was where he went when he told Carly and Sam that he was going to AV club.

He knocked on the wooden door of the apartment but he knew it was useless since they would never hear him over the loud music he could hear blasting from inside so he simply let himself in. Josh and Ryan were playing against each other on the X-Box and Ross was drumming loudly along with the ear shattering music.

"HEY GUYS!" Nathan yelled and they all looked at him.

They stared at him for a moment before simultaneously breaking into Cheshire cat grins. Nathan was slightly spooked out by this and confused.

"Oh hey Nathan," Ross said. "Seen Teen Weekly?"

Nathan looked confused and looked at Josh who was sitting sniggering to himself. Nathan looked back at Ross and he held up the magazine. There on the cover and sure enough it was him and Sam. He had his arm around her waist and the way the picture was it looked like Sam was kissing his cheek. Ok so maybe Sam had kissed his cheek that night but not at the point the picture was taken.

Nathan grabbed the magazine and read the headline.

'_**Cutie for Kress!' **_

Nathan looked at the cheesy headline and flicked to the right page where he began to read.

"_It looks like Nathan Kress scored the ICarly Co-Host, Sam Puckett. The pair were seen arriving at Rhianna's party last night. They seemed to be extremely close last night especially with all the kissing that seemed to be going on between the two. Plus it's been spread that Nathan brought Sam and she wasn't technically on the guest list. What will Web-Show Host Carly Shay think? And what about Nathan's band mates? And what is really going on with them?" _he finished reading and threw the magazine down. "What does it mean '_all the kissing??? ' _We didn't kiss once. Well once on the cheek but that is it!"

"Dude, it's hot gossip. They're obviously going to twist the truth," Josh told him. "Don't worry about it."

Nathan took a deep breath and sat on the couch. He ran his fingers through his perfect blonde hair. His phone vibrated and he pulled it out his pocket. It was a text...from Sam.

'_Get to Carly's NOW!!'_

"I got to go," he said and stood up.

"But you just got here," Ryan argued and Nathan shrugged.

He started to walk towards the door and put his hood up so he wouldn't be recognised when he left the building.

"Sam wants me for something," he said and the others shrugged. "See you guys."

He left before the other could say something. Sam was obviously pretty desperate. He ran down the streets until he got back to Bushwell Plaza and ran to his apartment. Once he was back into his own clothes and had his wig on he went to Carly's.

"Why didn't you tell me?!?!" Carly was yelling when he arrived. "We're best friends!"

Carly was pacing about like a mad woman and Sam was lying on the couch tossing an apple in the air.

"I didn't think you'd believe me if I told you," Sam shrugged and took a bite of the apple.

Carly huffed and turned to Freddie. She threw a magazine at him and he ducked. Just in time. He picked the magazine up and saw it was Teen Weekly. She was obviously annoyed Sam hadn't said anything about going to the party with Nathan Kress.

"Look at this!" she screeched at him. "Can you believe Sam didn't say anything?"

Freddie tossed the magazine aside and walked over to the computer.

"Don't know, don't care, " he said and Carly gasped.

"Do-Do-Don't care!" she spluttered. "Sam went on a date with a celebrity and you don't care!"

Freddie looked at her and then Sam who was now devouring the apple. He looked back at Carly who hadn't taken her eyes off him.

"That's what I said," he nodded and Carly scowled.

He sat down and went on the computer to the ICarly website.

"Well I do!" she exclaimed then turned back to Sam. "Did he say anything about my e-mail?"

Sam opened her mouth to speak but Freddie cut in.

"Actually, we have a reply," he said and the two girls ran over and they read over his shoulder.

_Hey Carly. We'd love to perform at your school dance and be on ICarly. Thanks for asking us. Send us the details. Love Fresh xx._

Carly started screaming her head off and Freddie was trying not to panic. He had said he wanted to perform the dance not ICarly. How was he meant to be behind the camera and in front of it at the same time?

'_Stupid Nubs. It was probably Josh who replied,' _Freddie thought to himself.

Carly pushed him off the seat and replied with all the details. Once it was sent they all went up to the studio and started to do ICarly.

"And that is why you should never leave you parrot in a fridge," Sam said finishing off the show.

"Yep but we're not quite finished," Carly said and smiled at a confused looking Sam. "For all the readers of Teen Weekly, you will have seen Sam and Nathan Kress on the front cover. I bet you're all wondering if they really are dating or not. So you are going to hear it, right now from the girl herself, Sam are you and Nathan dating?"

Sam looked at Freddie, helplessly. He simply shrugged and Sam looked at Carly then back to the camera.

"Uhh...yes, yes I am," she said and Freddie rolled his eyes as Sam smiled.

Carly clapped and done a happy dance as Sam laughed at her.

"And Sam's new boyfriend and his band will be here next week to perform and hopefully an interview!" Carly added. "But until then, BYE!"

Sam waved and Freddie turned the camera off.

"We're clear!" he said and the girls flopped down on the beanbag chairs.

"I can't believe it! You are dating a celebrity!" Carly said happily as Freddie took a seat on a beanbag chair as well.

Sam shrugged and looked at Freddie teasingly.

"He's not that great but he's definitely better looking than Freddie!" she laughed and Carly rolled her eyes.

Freddie wasn't paying attention though. He was too deep in thought about how he was going to get out of the ICarly thing next week when Nathan was meant to be on. He'd also have to make an excuse up about not going to the dance next week as well.

As Carly made Sam give her all the details about the party, Freddie sat trying to figure out what to do and who to go as on ICarly.

**SOOO...Freddie has a problem! As usual LOL and now the whole world knows Nathan and Sam are dating!! R&R!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**IAmFamous**

**Hey here's the next chapter. =D**

**I will never own ICarly.**

**Chapter 8:**

Nathan lay in his bed that night. He was still thinking about what to do. His phone that was lying on the table next to him vibrated and he picked it up. Earlier Nathan had sent a text to Ross asking who had sent the e-mail to Carly about being on ICarly as to which he had got the reply, '_Josh!' _Not exactly surprising as Josh didn't always think before he acted.

The text that he had just received, read, '_Wat r u goin 2 do bout icarly nxt week??'_

It was from Sam and Nathan sent her a reply back saying he was thinking of something. He had come to a conclusion to go as Nathan since everyone would want Nathan there. Now all he had to do was get out of Freddie doing. He also had to get out of the school dance as well but he wasn't sure how.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

The next week on Thursday, Freddie and Sam were talking about ICarly at their lockers in school as they waited for Carly. They usually did it on a Saturday but last week Sam and Freddie had been out so they done it on a Sunday and this Saturday was the Halloween Dance so they were doing later that day. Freddie was telling Sam about how one of them would have to operate the camera since he obviously wouldn't be there as Freddie.

Carly arrived soon with a massive smile on her face. She was obviously excited about meeting _'Fresh'_ on ICarly.

"Hey Carls," Sam greeted her.

"Hey Sam, Freddie," Carly said as she opened her locker.

"Hey, listen Carly. About tonight," Freddie started and Carly looked at him. "I'm not going to be able to make it."

Carly's bright and cheery smile faded and she began to glare at Freddie, anger visible in her eyes.

"Why not?"she asked spitefully. Her eyes narrowed even more.

"My mum... wants me to go to... ehrm... this Mother and Son thing," Freddie lied horribly and Sam rolled her eyes from behind him.

"What Mother and Son thing?" Carly spat.

Freddie wiped off the spit from his cheek with a disgusted look on his face. Carly didn't say anything.

"Mother and Son--Arts and Crafts," Freddie said.

"That's on a Monday," Carly said quickly.

"It changed for this week," Freddie argued. "Besides why are you so mad? I've missed it before."

Carly slammed her locker shut, shaking with anger.

"BUT NOT SHOWS AS BIG AS THIS!" she yelled loudly. "NOT WHEN 'FRESH' IS COMING ON! NOT WHEN THIS WAS MEANT TO BE THE BEST SHOW YET!!"

Freddie was backed against the lockers now and Sam was too. Carly was shaking in anger and her best friends were shaking in fear. They had never seen Carly so mad before. Then again she thinks this is the most important night of her life.

"Woah, Carls, chill out," Sam said putting her hands up. "We'll do fine without him for ONE night!"

"Yeah, you'll do fine," Freddie nodded quickly.

Carly took a deep breath and calmed herself down. She nodded and looked at Freddie.

"Sorry," she apologised and held her arms out for a friendly hug.

Freddie hugged her but for some reason it didn't feel right. With Sam standing there and everything. That wasn't the only reason, he just felt strange hugging. Like it wasn't as nice as hugging Sam or kissing Sam or just being with Sam. The only thing going through his mind at that moment was Sam and no matter how hard he tried she wouldn't leave.

They let go of each other. Freddie cast a glance over at Sam who looked a little upset and maybe jealous but was trying to hide it. Did Sam really like the real him? Not just because he was Nathan Kress.

'_And why is it all I can think about recently is Sam?' _Freddie thought to himself. '_Was Edward right? Do I like her? I mean she has beautiful hair and those bright blue pools and she has the cutest nose and... OMG!! I DO LIKE HER!"_

Freddie was so busy thinking he didn't hear the bell. The girls were standing staring at him. Sam clicked her fingers in front of his face and he broke out of his trance.

"It's time to go to class," she said and Freddie walked with the girls.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Ross, Josh and Ryan were sitting in Nathans apartment with Nathan. They were all watching TV. The band had to be at Carly's in about 10 minutes. They were watching the music channel when one of their videos came on. It was the video to their first ever song, '_Knock Out.'_

The guys all sang along with jokingly bad voices.

"_It's a Knock Out, In this ring, Get up and fight, It's a Knock out!" _the four finished singing and decided to go over to Carly's.

They walked over and knocked the door waiting for an answer. A few moments later the door opened and there stood Carly grinning widely.

"Hey Carly," they all chorused.

She let out a loud scream that they all had to shield their ears from.

"OMG, it's 'Fresh'. SAM!" she yelled and let them in.

They all sat on the couch and Sam came running down the stairs. She smiled and waved at the band.

"Oh hey guys," she said as she had already met them last week at the party.

"Hey Sam," Ryan, Ross and Josh all smiled at her and Carly looked between Sam and Nathan.

"Aren't you going to hug each other or something?" she asked excitedly and Nathan stood up.

Sam walked over and they hugged each other. Carly gave an 'aww.' Once they broke apart Nathan and Sam both smiled at each other.

"So are we doing ICarly or what?" Josh asked and Carly nodded.

"Lets get going," she smiled and lead them up to the studio.

They started the show with Carly doing the camera as well as interviewing 'Fresh'.

"Alright so, we want you guys to participate in a little game," Carly smiled.

"We're going to play the part of your songs and you all have to shout out the answer. The person who shouts out the answer last or wrong gets this," Sam gestured to the different bowls of food next to her. "Over your head."

There were six bowls and each had something disgusting in it. The first had beans and mushy peas, the second had tomato ketchup and pickle juice, the third was ice-cold water and smoothie. The fourth was a bowl of yoghurt and the fifth had porridge and the sixth one had all of the ingredients used in it.

"Are you ready?" Carly asked getting behind the camera as the boys each sat on a stool and put goggles on.

"Ready," the boys told them but all had nervous looks on their faces.

"Ok Carly, play the first song!" Sam said taking the bowl of beans and mushy peas and standing behind the boys ready to pour it on the unlucky one.

Carly pressed a button on the laptop and a song started to play.

"_In this ring," _Carly stopped it after that line.

"KNOCK OUT!" Nathan, Ross and Ryan yelled at the same time.

"Knock out," Josh said after the other not quite getting there in time.

The other five in the room laughed hysterically as they watched Josh squirm as he got ready for Sam to pour it over his head. He let out a girly squeal as she did pour it.

"Ok next!" Carly said and hit another button starting another song.

"_Hey pretty girl, standing over there. What's her name? She's the girl that caught my eye."_

Carly let the song play out a bit longer.

"BABY IN BLUE!" Ross yelled first and did a happy dance at being first before the other three laughed at him.

"WRONG!" Josh laughed.

Ross looked around confused and then jumped up from the shock after Sam surprised him by pouring pickle juice and ketchup over him.

"This isn't funny!" he said but was laughing himself.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

The girls were on the last song. Ross had one bowl over him and so did Ryan. Josh had three bowls which he wasn't happy about. They were on the last song and Nathan was the only clean one. Carly hit play and the song blasted out the speakers.

"_She's got me going crazy, watching the way she moves and I'm' hypnotized."_

"HYPNOTISED!" Nathan and Ryan shouted.

"Hypnotised," Ross said just after them.

Ross gave a huff and Sam picked up the bowl with everything in it. She let out a hearty laugh.

"You know what would be really funny?" she said into the camera with a mischievous grin on her face. "If I done this."

Instead of tipping the bowl over Josh she tipped it over the clean Nathan who jumped up in shock. The others all laughed and Sam simply grinned cheekily at her boyfriend.

"You know what's even funnier," Nathan said and Sam looked confused. "How much I love to hug you!"

He hugged her tightly and everything over him rubbed onto her as well. Sam squealed and Carly jumped in front of the camera.

"That's it, join us next week! BYE!" she turned the camera off and Nathan let Sam go. "That was awesome you guys!"

"Totally," Ross said and nodded. "You mind if we get cleaned up here?"

Carly nodded.

"You can all shower if you want," she said. "Not at the same time of course."

The boys laughed and as Carly showed Ross -who was going first- where the shower was, Ryan and Josh sat on the beanbags talking while Sam and Nathan went down stairs.

Sam opened the fridge and pulled out some ham. She sat down and began to eat it when Nathan stole it off her. She looked at him then mock-glared.

"Give it back," she said and Nathan simply smirked.

She started to chase him around the table. She finally got him cornered against a wall. She went to grab the ham but Nathan put it in his mouth and swallowed it. Knowing she could do no more Sam went to get another piece when Nathan grabbed her wrist and spun her round to face him again. He grabbed her shoulders and turned round so her back was against the wall now and placed his lips to hers.

He had no idea what had caused this sudden confidence boost but he wanted her to know he liked her and wasn't just dating her because of blackmail. When he pulled away Sam smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I like you, Sam," he said. "A lot and I was hoping, since we're both going to the Halloween dance maybe you'd save me a dance?"

Sam laughed and gave him a big grin.

"Of course I will, you're my boyfriend after all," she said.

"In that case," Nathan smiled and kissed her again.

Sam wrapped her arms around him and he put his around her waist. Sam ran one hand through his hair and neither noticed that Carly, Ryan, Josh and Ross who was now out the shower were watching them from the top of the stairs. Smiling to themselves.

**So....I don't know about you but I thought that the ending was cute!**

**R&R! I love reviews lol.**


	9. Chapter 9

**IAmFamous**

**Hey!! Sorry I took so long to upload I've been really busy. So anyway, here is the next chapter. **

**Chapter 9:**

Nathan and the rest of the band were getting setting up in the hall for the disco. All over the hall were banners and balloons saying '_Happy Halloween'_ and there were big paintings of ghosts hung up. They band had a little stage thing and everyone in school had been specifically told that they couldn't go on the stage.

"Alright, that's about everything," Ryan said as he adjusted his keyboard a little bit.

Just to prove he was ready Ross gave a little drum solo and Josh began to strum his guitar.

"Alright, let's do a sound check," Nathan said.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

People started to arrive, dressed up in all different outfits. There were people dressed as witches and ghosts. The usual Halloween stuff but there was other people with more unusual outfits. Someone was dressed as a parrot which was hilarious, well Josh found it hilarious. Two guys had dressed up as sumo's and were belly bouncing of each other.

The band, who had started playing with most of the people there by now were a big hit with the crowd. Sam and Carly were yet to arrive and Nathan kept glancing over at the door waiting for them to make an appearance or more specifically waiting for SAM to make an appearance.

The doors opened and in came a smiling Carly. She was dressed as a devil with a red cat-suit on with devil horns and a pair of high heeled red boots. Her hair was curled, perfectly framing her face. She had bright red lip-stick and black eye-shadow on and in her right hand was holding a red devils fork. Her left hand was grabbing a huffy looking Sam, who obviously wasn't too pleased with her outfit as she kept glaring at it.

Sam was dressed as a princess. She had on a long white dress that was tight at the top and then puffed out. The top was covered in little silver diamantes and at the very bottom over the dress there was also a line of diamantes. She had silver heels on and her long blonde hair was straightened and she had a little silver tiara on the top of her head. She looked amazing.

Nathan smiled brightly at her from across the room but she didn't smile back. She was obviously too annoyed at the dress. Nathan knew Carly would have made her wear it and Sam had her way she would have dressed up as a ham or some form of food.

Nathan continued to sing as Sam and Carly made their way to the dance floor and began to dance together.

The song finished and Nathan grabbed the mike off the stand.

"Are you all having a good time?" he asked and heard a scream of excitement. "Alright! So I wrote this one just last night, so this is the first time we're ever going to perform it and it goes out to a special girl who is here tonight."

He winked at Sam and the students went wild. Sam went pink and smiled at him brightly.

"_Some people wonder,_

_Why I put up with her._

_Some people ponder,_

_Why I'm such a kind sir. _

_And maybe it's cause,_

_I'm scared_

_Or maybe cause_

_I'm dying _

_Or maybe just maybe _

_It's cause...._

_She knows me better,_

_Than anyone else._

_She knows me better,_

_Than I know myself._

_She knows the secrets,_

_I hold deep within._

_She sees the truth,_

_Behind the lies I spin._

_So don't worry about me,_

_Cause I'm a lucky guy._

_I got the best girl,_

_Though you don't see why._

_Well you don't need to know,_

_Why I'm tired of this show._

_But when I'm round her...._

_She knows me better,_

_Than anyone else._

_She knows me better,_

_Than I know myself._

_She knows the secrets,_

_I hold deep within._

_She sees the truth,_

_Behind the lies I spin._

_So don't say,_

_I need a girl who'll be gentle._

_Don't tell me,_

_That I need a girl who'll be kind. _

_Cause she's the one that's on my mind!_

_She knows me better,_

_Than anyone else._

_She knows me better,_

_Than I know myself._

_She knows the secrets,_

_I hold deep within._

_She sees the truth,_

_Behind the lies I spin._

_She knows me better,_

_She knows me better,_

_She knows me better,_

_Than anyone ELSE....!" _They stopped playing and everyone cheered.

Sam ran over to the stage and Nathan jumped down to stand next to her. Sam hugged him.

"That was amazing!" she said as Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist. "Thanks!"

"No problem, Princess Puckett," he laughed as they broke apart.

Sam giggled too and grabbed his hand and lead him to the dance floor.

"Sam what are you doing? I have to get back up and play," Nathan told her but Sam simply shook her head.

"You told me to save you a dance," she grinned wrapping her arms around his neck.

"There won't be any music if I'm not playing," Nathan pointed out and Sam just shrugged.

He wrapped his round her waist and looked up at the other three. They looked confused but Nathan simply grinned and the shrugged.

"We're taking a little break now," Ryan said into the mike then they all jumped off stage.

Someone started to play a CD and the first song on was a slow song. Sam rested her head on Nathan's chest and he grinned resting his head on top of hers. They swayed in time to the music and didn't pay attention to anyone staring at the two of them.

Carly watched them dance happily and felt jealousy arise in her. She was happy for Sam and all but she had no one to dance with. She didn't have a date and there was no one to dance with. She looked around and saw loads of couples dancing together. She saw a Josh talking to someone on the phone and she guessed it must have been his girlfriend, Jamie that Sam had told her about. Ross and Ryan were chatting to two girls and Carly sighed.

It wasn't fair, she was pretty wasn't she? Why was no here for her and then she realised something was missing or in fact someone. Freddie! Where was he? He hadn't said he wasn't coming. In fact he hadn't said he was either. He'd barely even mentioned the dance. It was weird, when 'Fresh' were on ICarly, Freddie wasn't there and now at the dance he wasn't here and 'Fresh' were.

Then it hit her. Like a ton of bricks. Why Freddie was never around when 'Fresh' were. The lame excuse about Mother and Son –Arts and Crafts. Everything made sence.

She'd confront him about it tomorrow. Tell him how she knew his secret. She just wasn't sure how he'd take it.

**So has Carly figured it out? **

**Sorry again for taking so long to update. :D R&R PLEASE!! **


	10. Chapter 10

**IAmFamous**

**Hey here is the next chapter! :D**

**Chapter 10:**

Nathan was sitting on his couch -Still in his boxers from bed that morning- on Sunday morning tapping his way on his laptop. He was on IM talking to the other guys. He had two IM's. One was for Freddie and the other for Nathan. He was on Nathans at the moment.

There was a knock on the door. Nathan was confused. It wasn't the guys as he was talking to them on IM and Sam hadn't arranged to come over.

"WHO IS IT?" he called rather confused.

"Carly! Can I come in?" Came the reply and Nathan went wide-eyed with panic.

"Uhhh... One second!" he shouted.

He quickly logged off IM and ran into hid bed room. He pulled on a pair pyjamas bottoms and a t-shirt before putting his wig on. He ran out his bedroom as Freddie and over to the front door and checked his wig was on properly in the mirror then opened the door.

Carly stood there looking a little impatient but also anxious.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Can I come in?" Carly asked and Freddie let her in.

They both sat down on the couch. Carly was biting her lip and Freddie was about to ask her what was wrong when she beat him to it.

"I know your secret," she said quickly.

Freddie's eyes widened and he looked around the room. Was there anything in it that could give it away if he tried to deny it? He couldn't see anything. How did Carly know anyway? Was it obvious? Had Sam said something? No she wouldn't, would she?

"What secret?" Freddie decided to deny it and see if he could get away with it.

"Oh come on Freddie, don't act like you don't know," Carly shook her head. "You had us all fooled for a long time but last night at the party when I was watching Sam and Nathan dance it all made sense."

Freddie shook his head.

"Look Carly, I know where this is going but it's not true, I swear," he tried frantically to deny it.

"Stop denying it, I know everything. You missed ICarly when 'Fresh' were going to be on it. You missed the dance which 'Fresh' were performing at. It seems every time Nathan Kress is going to be there, you aren't. So it hit me last night. And I sort of feel stupid for not realising it earlier," Carly said. "You can't bear to watch Sam and Nathan together because you're in love with Sam!"

"I'm not N...WHAT?" Freddie asked shocked.

He had been about to defend himself and say he wasn't Nathan until he realised what Carly had said. Was she dense or something? How could she think that he loved Sam? OK well technically he did but he didn't make it obvious as Freddie Benson.

"Don't worry, Freddie. Your secret is safe with me!" she smiled. "I won't tell Sam or anyone. Now I realise this is probably really awkward for you. So I'm going to leave now but if you ever want to talk about this, you can talk to me, kay?"

Carly ran out the apartment before Freddie could say anything else. Freddie quickly grabbed the phone and dialled Sam's number. He told Sam what had happened and she found it hilarious.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

That night, Nathan had decided to take Sam to a fancy restaurant. When Sam had found out she had been so excited she practically deafened him by screaming down the phone.

Nathan wore a pair of jeans and a light blue t-shirt with a black jacket and white Nikes. He looked amazing as usual and he ran quickly down to the corner where Edward picked him up. They made their way to Sam's house and when they pulled up outside it was like déjà vu or something. She opened the door and looked amazing just like she did on the night of the party.

She wore a short dark blue dress that went to mid-thigh and was covered in little silver diamantes. She had silver heels on too. Her long blonde hair was in its natural curls and half-up, half-down style. She ran out into the diamond studded car.

"Hi!" she smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Hey," Nathan smiled back at her and motioned for Edward to go.

The car ride there basically was Nathan once again telling Sam in more detail about what happened with him and Carly. Sam was once again laughing so much her sides started to hurt.

When they arrived at the restaurant they got out and many people stared at them. It wasn't surprising, how could you not stare when a famous star gets out a diamond studded car, with his arm wrapped around his girlfriend's waist.

Some people started to run towards them but Edward fought them off. The young couple entered the restaurant and the waiter was at their side in a flash.

"It's full," Sam stated as she looked around the busy restaurant that looked just as fancy as its customers.

Nathan shook his head and the waiter motioned for them to follow him. He lead them through into the fancy conservatory with one round table in the middle and two chairs. The rest of it was beautifully decorated with gold and white. Outside the view was of massive fountain that was lined with gold. The water was gently splashing into a small pond.

Sam's mouth just about hit the ground when she saw how amazing the place she was eating in was. The waiter pulled a chair out for her and sat down as Nathan did the same across from her.

"Hello, I'm Paulo, your waiter for tonight," he said in an Italian accent as he handed them both a menu. "I'll be back in a few minutes to get your orders but for now any drinks?"

"I'll have my usual, Paulo" Nathan nodded. "Sam?"

Sam wasn't listening she was too busy staring, mesmerised at all the amazing food on the menu.

"Sam?" Nathan tried to break her out of her trance. "Sam? What do you want to drink?"

Sam looked at him like she just remembered he was there and blinked. She turned to Paulo.

"Oh I'll just have a coke please," she smiled and Paulo nodded then walked away. "How do you get into places like this?"

Nathan gave a hearty laughed and simply tapped his nose. Sam rolled her eyes and then went back to staring at the menu, choosing what to eat. She wasn't sure whether or not to have ribs or try the sea-food dish as she had never eaten sea-food before.

"What are you having?" she asked Nathan who looked at her.

"The Lobster, what about you?" he asked and Sam looked down.

"I can't choose between ribs and sea-food. You obviously have eaten here before what do you think?" she asked.

"They're both nice," Nathan nodded. "Why don't you get both?"

Sam looked at the prices of the menu and her eyes almost fell out their sockets.

"I can't afford any of this stuff," she said.

Nathan laughed slightly and shook his head.

"Sam I took you on this date, I'm buying. I'll get you both if you want them. I know you're not the kind of girl who's picky with her food," he told her.

Sam grinned at him and shut her menu.

"Both it is, then," she said.

Paulo arrived a moment later with the drinks. He put the coke in front of Sam and a red, yellow and orange cocktail in front of Nathan.

"That's a non-alcoholic cocktail, right?" she asked staring at it.

"Yep," Nathan nodded and took a sip. "We are ready to order Paulo."

Paulo took out his pen and pad. He looked at Nathan expectantly.

"What can I get you, Mr. Kress?" he asked.

"For starters I'll have the Minestrone Soup and for main course I'll have the lobster," Nathan said and pointed to the lobster tank at the side of the room. "The biggest one you have, please," he said.

Paulo noted it down then turned to Sam with a smile.

"And for the lady?" he asked and Sam smiled.

"I'll have a salad for starters," she said. "And for main course I shall have ribs and the sea food dish."

"Both?" Paulo asked confused.

Sam nodded and patted her stomach.

"Mama likes her food," she said and Nathan sniggered.

Paulo nodded and walked away. Sam smiled at Nathan and he smiled back.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

After their dinner they had dessert and then decided to go a walk. The two were playing 'Would you rather?'

"Ok, would you rather... stand on top of the Empire State Building naked or eat a rat that is still alive?" Nathan asked as they sat on they took a seat on the wall by the pond.

"Eww," Sam made a disgusted face. "I'd have to say... eat a rat!"

Nathan shook his head and laughed.

"Alright, would you rather...." Sam thought for a moment. "Roll about in camel poo or fall off Bushwell Plaza?"

"I'd have to say... roll in camel poo. I wouldn't die and to find a camel I'd have to be in Egypt or something so I 'd be getting a holiday," he laughed.

Sam giggled and then bit her lip waiting for Nathan to have a go.

"Alright would you rather make out with Ryan or Ross?" Nathan asked and Sam gasped.

"I can't answer that!" Sam laughed and pushed him back a little.

Nathan lost his balance and fell back. He fell into the pond and was soaked through to the bone. Sam was laughing so hard that she lost her balance too. She fell backwards and her curly hair went flat with wetness and her dress soaked. Unfortunately her she didn't wear waterproof make-up so it was running.

Nathan laughed and Sam smiled. She wrapped her arms round his neck and he put his round her waist. He kissed her gently and then it became more passionate. They were making out not caring that they were soaking.

**Ha-ha!! I got you with the Carly thing didn't I?? So Carly still doesn't know. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**IAmFamous**

**Sorry I took so long to update I had this really big project that I needed to do but it's finished now so I can get back to the story. :D**

**Chapter 11:**

Sam entered school the next day. She walked up to her locker and smiled at Carly.

"Hey Carls," Sam greeted her.

She was in a good mood that day. After all she had the most amazing weekend so even know it was Monday morning and Sam usually hated Monday's she was happy today. However there was only one other person who knew why.

"Hey Sam," Carly smiled. "Why you so...cheery?"

Sam just smiled wider and tapped her nose before shutting her locker and walking away practically skipping down the halls which earned her some strange looks as people were wondering why on earth the short-tempered blonde was so happy on a Monday morning.

Sam passed to jocks who were laughing about something. Probably about who their new target was going to be.

"He's such a nerd," said the quarterback, Dean. "Let's bog-wash him!"

Sam was wondering who they were talking about so she bent down and untied her shoe-laces then slowly started to tie them back up again so she could hear more of who was getting bog-washed.

"Yeah, stupid Mama's Boy Benson!" another one called, John nodded in agreement with his friend Dean.

Sam saw red. How dare they think they could touch him and get away with it! How dare they think she'd let them get away with it! She stood up and glared at them. Her good mood suddenly gone, replaced with a foul one.

"What is it, Puckett?" Dean sneered.

"Don't you dare touch, Freddie!" she snapped.

The jocks all exchanged glances, sniggering and smirking to each other. This was understandable. To an outsider it would look like Sam had no chance. A puny little girl against the football team. However, Sam was not one to be under-estimated as many already knew.

"What do you care?" a boy called Sean asked. "You hate him the dork too."

Sam got even madder and she was sure there was steam coming out her ears she was that mad. She looked furious.

"He's not a dork. He's cooler than you'll ever be," she snapped then went wide-eyed at what she had just said.

How was she meant to get out of calling Freddie Benson cool? The jocks all laughed at her.

"Yeah right, what's so great about him?" Dean asked practically spitting in Sam's face.

Sam wasn't sure what came over her. She just wanted to wipe the smug look off Dean's face, get him back for always thinking he's better than everyone else so she said the first thing that came to her mind which was also the worst thing to say.

"He's Nathan Kress!" she said and gasped. Her hand flew over her mouth. "I didn't mean that!"

The Jocks laughed, thinking Sam was lying until John spoke.

"They do look alike, you know," he said and the others stopped laughing to look at him. "Except the hair and that would be how Sam knew him, since her and Nathan are dating."

The others all looked around at each other, not sure what to do until Dean yelled.

"FREDDIE BENSON IS NATHAN KRESS!" he shouted and everyone started to murmur amongst themselves.

"NO! He's not!" Sam tried to argue but it was too late, the news was spreading like fire in a forest.

She turned around and saw Freddie walk through the doors. He looked happy like she had only moments ago until she spilt the biggest secret she had to keep.

"IT'S HIM!" Wendy yelled and a stampede of people charged at Freddie who was practically being ripped limb for limb.

Someone grabbed his wig and the screams were even louder as they realised that it was true. Sam simply watched on not sure what to do. Carly came running over to her from the crowd.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" she demanded angrily. "How long have you known?"

Sam looked down ashamed. Ashamed at not telling Carly the secret, ashamed for not telling the truth about everything and most of all ashamed for betraying Nathan. She felt tears sting her eyes and tried to blink them away.

"I...I've known for a few weeks but..." Sam said wiping a fallen tear. "Nathan made me promise not to say."

"So I used to turn down Nathan Kress and you never thought you'd let me know once you found out about it?" Carly asked forcefully.

Sam nodded and the next thing she felt was a hand slapping her cheek. Hard! Carly had just slapped her.

"Some friend you are," she snapped and ran back to the crowd.

Sam let the tears fall after that as she clutched her reddening cheek. Through a small gap in the crazed crowd Nathan caught her gaze and for a moment Sam thought he was going to forgive her but instead her gave her a disappointed look and then turned his head. Sam gave a loud sob and ran away.

She didn't want to be there. Not when her best friend and her boyfriend hated her. She guessed it was her EX-best friend now and her EX-boyfriend. She ran to the toilets and locked herself in a cubicle.

She could faintly hear the screams of excitement and she slid down the wall before breaking down again and punching the wall.

"Stupid," she muttered. "So stupid."

She punched the floor and her hand began to bleed. She didn't care though. All she cared about right now was Nathan and he now hated her.  
___________________________________________________________________________

**Poor Sam. ******

**R&R** **Please!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**IAmFamous**

**Hey!! OMG I haven't wrote in so long. I should be totally punished for my horrible crime Lol. :D**

**Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 12:**

Nathan managed to get away from the crowd and ran to the boy toilet. He locked himself in a cubicle and sat on the ground. He sat trying to get his breath back when the door opened. He though it was the fans so he held his breath but when he realised it was just two guys he let out his breath.

"Can you believe that dork Freddie Benson is actually famous?" one said.

'_Wow! News spreads fast around here,' _Nathan thought to himself but continued to listen the conversation.

"I know! I would never have guessed. All the girls are going crazy for him out there!" the other said. "It's only because he's famous! They didn't go crazy for him when he was Freddie"

Nathan rolled his eyes at the boys comment. What girl in their right mind would go crazy for a dork and not a celebrity? Not that he thought he was a high and mighty celebrity or anything.

"Exactly," the first boy said as they walked out again.

Nathan thought it was pretty pointless coming to the bathroom to have that conversation until he heard one of them shout,

"HE'S NOT IN THERE!"

He realised that the guys had been sent in to check the bathroom by the crowd of girls. He gave a sigh of relief as he heard them scampering away to look for him. He could very faintly hear the sounds of sobbing coming from the girls' bathroom next door.

Whoever it was sounded distraught but who could it possibly be. All the girls in school were running around looking for him. Well all except one... but why would she be crying? She was the one who told people and it wasn't like she was being chased round the school by a bunch of crazy fans.

Nathan pulled his phone out and sent a text to Ross.

_Come get me from skl. they kno!!_

Nathan then exited the cubicle and pushed open the window in the bathroom. He carefully jumped out and ran to the front gates. His hood was up and he was hoping no one would recognise him.

Soon Ross appeared in his car. Nathan jumped in quickly and Ross started to drive away.

"Dude, how do they know?" he asked. "Did Sam say something?"

"I'll explain it all back at the apartment, for now just drive please!" Nathan begged and Ross nodded speeding up a bit.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Back at the apartment, Nathan was explaining to the others what had happened.

"It doesn't make sense though, why would Sam tell your secret?" Ryan asked. "She must have a good reason."

Nathan shrugged and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"It sucks," he said as he turned the tap on. "Now I have to be Nathan. Just Nathan! No more Freddie, no more normal!"

The other three gave their friend sympathetic looks.

"What about Sam?" Ross asked. "Are you still going out with her?"

Nathan turned the tap off and shut his eyes. What was he meant to do? How could he face her after this? But he saw Carly slap her and he had just wanted to punch Carly for hurting Sam. Was that why Sam was crying in the bathroom? If it was even Sam.

"I dunno," Nathan shrugged. "I mean how can I trust her after this? But I still love her."

The other three stared at him wide-eyed like he had two heads or something. Nathan looked at them confused until Josh spoke.

"L-Lo-Love her?" he asked and Nathan realised what he had said.

"I meant... she is.... I don't..." he tried to deny it but gave in. "I love her!"

Ross tossed him the phone.

"Call her, now!" he smiled and Nathan nodded.

He dialled Sam's number and waited, but it simply rung out.

"Hey you've tried to phone me but I didn't want to talk to you, so leave a message unless your Freddie in which case, GET LOST NUB!" her voice mail said before there was a beep.

"Sam it's Nathan," he started. "Look I just wanted to say that... that..."

Nathan looked around the room, desperately. He didn't want to say this. He'd make a fool of himself.

"Just wanted to say that, I know you told people," he said quickly and hung up.

"Dude! Why'd you say that?" Ryan asked. "Now she's going to feel worse!"

Nathan looked at the phone sadly and sighed. He knew what he has said was wrong but what was he meant to do? How can he tell her he loves her? She'd think it was out of pity he was saying it or something.

"I know but I can't do it, guys. I just... can't," he sighed and sat on the couch sadly. "Do you guys mind if I sleep for a bit? I'm tired and it's been a long day."

"Dude it's only 9:30 in the morning, it's been a long hour don't you mean?" Josh asked and Nathan shrugged before lying down on the couch and shutting his eyes.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

He woke up two hours later and rubbed his eyes. For a moment he was confused about where he was, then remembered and sighed. The front door opened and the other three came in.

"Hey, you're awake!" Ross grinned. "You were sleeping so we went to the arcade."

Nathan nodded and rubbed his eyes again. He stretched and stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Your phone went off just before we left," Ryan told his friend and band mate.

Nathan checked his phone. The text was from Sam.

_Sorry. _Was all it said.

There were a few from Carly but he simply deleted them. No need to read them, probably just fan mail.

Sighing Nathan grabbed a biscuit out the biscuit tin and took a bite of it.

"Guys," he said in a quiet voice and his three friends looked at him. "What do I do?"

**Well there's your next chapter! Nothing much happened just Nathan admitting he loves Sam!**


	13. Chapter 13

**IAmFamous**

**I know I'm taking long to update between chapters and I'm really sorry but I've been soooo busy lately.**

**Chapter 13:**

It had been three days since the incident and Nathan couldn't leave his apartment. The fan never seemed to leave his front door and the fan-mail that they would shove under the door was getting weirder and weirder. It ranged from him getting a picture of a girl in only her underwear to actual underwear and he even got a letter that was 7 pages long about how much this one girl called Shelly loves him.

Carly was probably the worse. She was there all the time. She refused to go inside as Nathan had heard her arguing with Spencer about and she slept outside his front door.

So many girls and yet there was only one of them he really wanted to see. But she was never there. Nathan wanted to see her but he never could. Not with all the girls outside the door.

He got an idea and ran to the window with a huge smile on his face. It faded however when he saw a huge group of fan girls standing at the bottom of his window as well. The screamed so loud when they saw him and immediately started taking pictures. Nathan went back inside shutting his window. There was no way out.

'_Why did I have to be a stupid celebrity? Why couldn't I just have been a normal guy?' _he thought to himself.

He wanted to talk to Sam. Make things right between them but he couldn't. So feeling depressed he flopped down onto his couch. As he looked up he smirked at the air-vent above him.

'_Where there's a pop star in distress, there's a way,' _he laughed and jumped up onto the couch. He pushed the vent open and hoisted himself up.

He smirked as he started to crawl through he wasn't sure where he was going. He just kept crawling and then came to another little vent hole. He peeked out through the gap and saw he was in Lewberts apartment. He smirked as he realised he was on the bottom floor and jumped down into the disgusting apartment.

Nathan was about to leave when he realised that he'd be recognised as soon as he stepped into the street. So slowly and reluctantly, he went to Lewberts bedroom and looked for a jumped with a hood or something. They were all ugly and in need of a wash and Nathan didn't want to put them on but if he wanted to see Sam he had too. He found one at the bottom of the drawer that would have to do. It was an ugly green colour but it was the best one he had. Nathan put it on and started to put everything back when he heard the front door open and Lewbert mumbling something about crazy fan girls.

Nathan looked around the room frantically. It was covered in clothes he had pulled out to find the jumper and Nathan wasn't sure what to do. He quickly ran over to the window and struggled and tried to get it open. He could only get it half open before he heard the bedroom door handle move. He looked around frantically and then quickly hid under the bed.

"Wow this place is a mess," Lewbert said. "Oh well!"

He sat on the bed and it went down due to the weight causing Nathan to be squashed. He refrained from making a noise and Lewbert got off a moment later. Nathan saw his shirt drop to the floor and shut his eyes after that not wanting to know what came off after. He heard Lewbert go into the shower and Nathan took his chance. He rolled out from under the bed and ran out the apartment quickly. He pulled his hood up and left Bushwell Plaza.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Nathan arrived at Sam's house. He walked up the path and knocked the door. There was shuffling from the other side and then the door opened. There stood Sam. She looked like she had been crying with red, puffy eyes and her hair was up in a messy ponytail. She wore an over-sized t-shirt and a pair of grey joggers. She looked like a girl who had just went through a bad break up and Nathan realised she thought he had broken up with her but he hadn't. That wasn't why he was there.

"Nathan?" she asked confused.

He grinned at her and she simply blinked.

"Can I come in?" he asked and Sam opened the door wider.

They sat in the living room. Sam sat on one couch and Nathan on the other. Nathan took Lewberts jumped off quickly and sat it next to him now that he didn't need to hide his face.

"You've come here to officially break up with me, haven't you?" she said and looked down at the ground not wanting to hear what he would say.

"Sam, look I was mad at first when you told my secret," Nathan started. "But I'm ok with it now and do you really think I'd climb through vents and raid Lewberts stuff to find a jumper to hide my identity and actually wear the thing and be in the same room as he undressed just to tell you I was breaking up with you?"

Sam looked at him a small smile playing on her lips as she played with the bottom of her t-shirt.

"You did all that for me?" she asked and he nodded, smiling. "That's so sweet. So why did you come here?"

Nathan got off the couch and knelt on the floor next to her as he grabbed her hand.

"I came to tell you," he started. "That you are the most amazing girl that I've ever met and that I don't care if you told my secret. I'm fine living my life as Nathan Kress. A few months ago all that mattered to me was being normal but Sam, now all I really care about is... well you and I've realised that I'm in love with you."

Sam looked at him then burst into tears. Nathan was shocked. Sam never cried. What was wrong with her? Did she not love him back? Did she hate him now?

Then she did something so inappropriate for that moment but so Sam like. She slapped him across the face.

"Oww," Nathan rubbed his cheek and looked at her questioningly.

"I didn't think it was possible to cry so many tears but I just realised it is," she told him still sobbing. "I thought you hated me. I thought you would never forgive me. I've been beating myself up since Monday for being so stupid. You.... You took so long to come I was you hated me."

"Hey don't cry," Nathan said and started to caress her cheek. "It's ok. I just couldn't get out the apartment but I'm here now and I love you alright. I promise to never ever hate you."

Sam nodded and wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry," she said then hiccupped. "For telling your secret and slapping you."

Nathan shrugged and gently kissed her.

"Nathan... I love you too," she smiled and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

**What do you think? Do you think I should leave it at that? Or make another chapter where Sam and Carly make-up? Or what do you want to happen if I make another chapter? **


	14. Chapter 14

**IAmFamous**

**So I'm making an epilogue for this story since more people wanted me to make another chapter. Thanks to What Lurks Beneath for the idea of this. So here it is.**

**Epilogue**

Sam entered school the next day. Nathan was no longer going to be attending school and was going to be private tutored like Ross, Ryan and Josh.

She saw Carly standing at her locker looking at the ground. Sam had decided that even in Carly apologised she wasn't going to forgive her. If they were really friends Carly wouldn't have slapped her and been so horrible to her about something like that anyway.

Sam opened her locker and grabbed her books out.

"Hi Sam," Carly said cheerily. "You haven't been in for a while."

She was acting like nothing had happened between them. Sam simply ignored her. Carly realised this and sighed.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I was just a little upset and shocked. So we're friends again, yeah?"

Sam just stood there staring at Carly, not saying anything. Was she serious? Did she seriously think that after everything she was going to be her friend again?

Carly took the silence as a yes and smiled then started to leave.

"No Carly," Sam called out and Carly turned on her heel to look at the blonde. "We're not friends again. You can't just slap your friends and then expect them to forgive you straight away."

Carly looked shocked and blinked from surprise. She then glared at Sam.

"You do it all the time! You are always hitting people and you don't think anything of it!" Carly snapped.

"I never hit you, did I? There were times I wanted to but I didn't because you were my best friend," Sam snapped. "And you know why I wanted to hit you? Cause you were always acting like you were so perfect. Well I got news for you Carly Shay. You're not perfect, alright! You are a selfish brat and I've had enough of you. Consider this friendship over. FOREVER!"

Sam stomped down the hall, her blood boiling. She had just cut her friendship off with Carly forever. She took her phone out and began to text Nathan knowing he'd make her feel calmer.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

6 years later, Sam was sitting in the front row as 'Fresh' performed. She was sitting next to Jamie. It turned out she was the one for Josh and they ended up getting married at 19. Sam had become bets friends with her after her and Carly broke it off.

The band finished the song and Nathan spoke into the microphone.

"Alright, we're gonna play one more song for you and this is a song I wrote about 6 years ago. It's for a special girl and she's here tonight," he smiled and winked at Sam.

They began to play.

"_Some people wonder,_

_Why I put up with her._

_Some people ponder,_

_Why I'm such a kind sir. _

_And maybe it's cause,_

_I'm scared_

_Or maybe cause_

_I'm dying _

_Or maybe just maybe _

_It's cause...._

_She knows me better,_

_Than anyone else._

_She knows me better,_

_Than I know myself._

_She knows the secrets,_

_I hold deep within._

_She sees the truth,_

_Behind the lies I spin._

_So don't worry about me,_

_Cause I'm a lucky guy._

_I got the best girl,_

_Though you don't see why._

_Well you don't need to know,_

_Why I'm tired of this show._

_But when I'm round her...._

_She knows me better,_

_Than anyone else._

_She knows me better,_

_Than I know myself._

_She knows the secrets,_

_I hold deep within._

_She sees the truth,_

_Behind the lies I spin._

_So don't say,_

_I need a girl who'll be gentle._

_Don't tell me,_

_That I need a girl who'll be kind. _

_Cause she's the one that's on my mind!_

_She knows me better,_

_Than anyone else._

_She knows me better,_

_Than I know myself._

_She knows the secrets,_

_I hold deep within._

_She sees the truth,_

_Behind the lies I spin._

_She knows me better,_

_She knows me better,_

_She knows me better,_

_Than anyone ELSE....!" _They finished playing and everyone cheered.

"Alright, thanks for coming everybody!" Nathan spoke. "But I got one more thing I have to do tonight."

Sam was confused. Nathan hadn't told her he was going to be doing something extra tonight and he would normally tell her if there was something happening after the concert.

"Sam," Nathan smiled at her. "We've been together for six years now. I love you a lot and there is only one way for me to show you how much I do and that is by asking you," he dropped down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

The crowd awed and Sam was shocked for a moment before running on to the stage and kissing him. Then she said the one word that made Nathan probably the happiest man alive at that moment.

"Yes!"

**Cheesy Ending I know but I wasn't sure how to go on from there. I decided not have Sam and Carly make up because most of the reviews didn't want them to. **

**So thanks to all of you who read and reviewed the story. **

**Cutie100 **


End file.
